


The Passing and the Pier

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Journey of Kyalin [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang has passed away, and after his funeral, Kya and Lin are reunited for the first time in a year. A lot has changed, but a lot has also stayed the same. Will they ever be able to give words to what they're feeling for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to stick with alliteration in the titles of this series. It might be annoying, but it gives me pleasure. Anyway, this is the second addition to my Kyalin series.

The entire world was in mourning. It had been a week since Avatar Aang had passed peacefully in his sleep. While many events commemorating the Avatar had been held throughout the week, a private funeral for family and friends had been held earlier in the day. Kya sat on the end of a pier on Air Temple Island with her feet kicking in the warm summer water. Tears filled her eyes, but she wiped them away as a shadow fell over her.

“Mind if I join you?” asked Lin, sliding off her dress shoes.

Kya smiled slightly. “Please.”

Lin sat down next to her and lowered her feet into the water. “How’re you holding up?”

“Do you have any cigarettes?” the waterbender sighed.

Lin shook her head. “Sorry, I quit.”

“Damn,” Kya sighed. She leaned onto Lin’s shoulder and was surprised when the woman wrapped her arms around her. “Please don’t tell me _I told you so_ ,” she sniffled.

The metalbender rubbed her back. “What’re you talking about?”

“You kept telling me to visit my family more, but I never listened. The last time I saw Dad alive was a year ago after that scare. And now he’s gone. Maybe if I had been there with Mom…with both of us there…we could have saved him.”

Lin pulled her tighter. “It doesn’t matter now. The cycle goes on when it’s meant to. We can’t stop it.”

Kya pulled away from Lin’s arms and sat up. She began to bend the water in front of her into various spirals, twisting them around as she took deep breaths. “I know you’re right.”

Lin nodded hen looked around behind them. The outside of the island was nearly empty other than for the few Acolytes strolling around. “Are you gonna go to dinner? Everybody’s probably wondering where we are.”

Kya pushed a wave of water away. “ _You_ maybe. They probably assume I’ve just run off again.”

Lin covered the waterbender’s hand with her own. “Well, are you going to?”

Kya looked up with wet eyes. “Lin,” she breathed, “I don’t think I can anymore.”

The metalbender squeezed her hand. “Then don’t.”

A warm hint of a smile appeared on Kya’s face. “Well hot damn. Has becoming the Chief of Police made you soft? You’d think the opposite would happen.”

Lin scoffed and pulled her hand away. “I’m not the Chief of Police.”

Kya leaned her head on the woman’s shoulder once again. “Everyone knows it’s a done deal, Chief. No one else even dared try for the position. And don’t worry. I didn’t bring anything _illegal_ into the city this time.”

“What an upstanding citizen you are.”

“That’s me.” Kya snaked her arm underneath Lin’s. “You know…I really missed you. This is nice.”

Lin looked down at the woman. “It is nice,” she admitted. “I know things ended strangely between us after that night because things happened so fast, but I—”

Kya leaned up, wrapped her arms around Lin’s neck, and brought her into a gentle kiss.

The metalbender’s lips tensed, but she eased into the kiss, caressing the side of Kya’s face with her hand.

“Woooo-wee!” shouted Bumi from where the pier met the land. “Will you get a load of that?!”

Lin brashly jerked away and tumbled into the water before quickly pulling herself back up.

Kya’s eyes were wide, and she pulled the water from Lin’s suit.

“Bumi, come here!” Lin growled.

Bumi walked down the pier to join them. “So when’s my turn with you, Lin?” he asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

Kya stood and crossed her arms in front of her older brother. “What you saw was private, and if you tell anyone, I swear to spirits, the entire United Republic will know all about your little weekend romp in Omashu!”

Bumi gulped and nodded. “Understood!” He glanced down at Lin who remained seated, not making eye contact. “So are you two coming to dinner? Uncle Sokka’s gonna tell the story about when he, Aunt Suki, and your mom were on those airships!”

Lin smiled nervously. Despite the difficulties with her mother, hearing tales of her prowess never failed to amaze her. “Give us a few minutes okay. We’ll be there.”

Bumi grinned. “Don’t take _too_ long, ladies.”

Kya held a large sphere of water her brother’s direction, and he ran.

“We’re gonna have to talk about that kiss, Kya,” Lin muttered.

Kya shrugged. “There’s just a lot going on, and it happened. Try not to overthink it.”

“If you say so.” Lin stood and straightened her suit and slid her shoes back on. “You think Bumi will keep his mouth shut?”

“Oh yeah. I have enough dirt on him to bury him for three lifetimes.”

Lin chuckled. “Well are you coming to dinner?”

Kya took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random note, I headcanon that Sokka and Suki were together...but at some point Sokka and Toph also had a fling that led to Suyin. Suki gave her okay for the fling, and it's a weird relationship they all have. Okay sorry...that is another fic for another day. The second part to this will be up as soon as I get to uploading it since it's already done. Let me know what you think with kudos and comments! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner with old friends, another goodbye looms on the horizon for Kya and Lin.

Kya and Lin once again sat on the end of the pier—this time with full stomachs.

“Are you glad you went, Kya? It’s not every day that the heroes of the Hundred Year War are all in a room together again.”

Kya smiled. “It was nice to see everyone again. Iroh has grown into quite the young man.”

“Can’t believe he’s already 19.” Lin snorted with laughter. “Also, can we talk about the fact that he’s a few months older than Pema?”

Kya playfully splashed some water at the metalbender. “Don’t be mean, Lin!”

Lin raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, you’re right. It’s really weird. But she and Tenzin seem happy, so isn’t that what matters?”

Lin put her arm around Kya’s shoulder. “I’ll bet you 100 yuans they’re married by this time next year.”

The waterbender laughed. “I don’t doubt it!”

“Izumi looks great too,” Lin noted. “Didn’t you have a thing with her when we were teenagers? I thought I remembered the tabloids blowing up about that.”

Kya’s face turned red. “You were still a teenager. Izumi and I weren’t. Besides, it was hardly a thing. It was one date…and one hot night…it was her first time but she was so confident…”

“Well too bad it didn’t work out!” interjected Lin

“Well, well, well,” said Kya, breathing against her ear, “are you jealous, Chief Beifong?”

Lin grunted. “I’m glad Bumi kept his big mouth shut at dinner.”

Kya smiled. “He won’t talk. I promise. Unless…maybe someday if we wanted word to get out…”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s nothing. Forget I mentioned it.”

Lin squeezed Kya’s hand. “Kya, you can tell me.”

“It’s really silly…but I’ve just really liked being with you tonight.”

Lin’s heart skipped a beat though she wasn't quite sure why. “I’ve enjoyed it as well. I know it’s been really hard for you today, and I’m glad I could help.”

Kya leaned her head across Lin’s lap. “I’m going to be staying with Mom for a while. She’s a wreck and needs someone there for her,” she muttered.

Lin raised her eyebrows and ran her fingers through Kya's greying dark brown hair. “I’m honestly surprised. That’s a huge change for you. But I promise there are things to like about the city. Maybe I could help you find them too…”

Kya locked eyes with Lin. “Mom’s moving back to the Southern Water Tribe, and I’m going with her.”

Lin looked away and cleared her throat. “Oh. I see.”

Kya sat up and brought her hands to the sides of Lin’s face. “Lin…I…” She let go and stood up. “I should get my things together. Mom and I are leaving in a few days.”

Lin stood as well. “Kya, you don’t _have_ things. You’re ten times the nomad Tenzin could ever dream to be. But I can get the hint. You travel safely.”

Kya looked down at her feet. “We can write.”

Lin sighed. “I’ll be busy once the promotion becomes official, but I’ll try, Kya.” She brought her lips to the woman’s cheek. “I’m proud of you for going with your mom. You’re doing the right thing.”

“Thanks. I’ll try and find an excuse to get back here before too long,” replied the waterbender.

“Goodnight, Kya.” Lin walked toward the ferry to leave the island.

Kya sat alone, trying to fight back tears. The prospect of living in the healing hut terrified her. She had never been able to imagine herself settling down—let alone settling down in the Southern Water Tribe. But the words of Lin echoed through her head. _You’re doing the right thing._ Kya stripped down to her underclothes, dove into the warm water, and floated on her back. _You’re doing the right thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Kya and Lin need to stop messing around and just say that they're into each other. Then again, that does not make for good fic! The next part will take place after a certain wedding. And there will be drunkenness! And the groom will find out about these Kyalin shenanigans! And it will be a mess! Let me know what you think with kudos and comments! Suggestions are always welcome as well!


End file.
